


[NeroV]手臂（pwp）

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

尼禄一开始没注意到他有一双漂亮的手臂。  
他穿着黑色的裙子来到尼禄面前，对尼禄宣布维吉尔暂时远去，由他来照顾尼禄。他瘦削驼背，但肩膀宽阔，一个全须全尾的男人，裹在一身黑色的长裙里。也许是因为这身太像寡妇在葬礼时才披上的衣服。尼禄第一直觉怀疑父亲是否还在人世。  
但维吉尔的家书一封一封地来，字体繁复美丽，告诫尼禄尊重他的新母亲。维吉尔在信中称呼他为V，字母的起始和末端都划出漂亮的卷。尼禄收到其中一封的时候匆匆往房间里赶去，他撞上V。V正为花瓶换水，袖子打湿一片。尼禄尴尬地挤出一句抱歉。V摇摇头。把湿了的长袖挽起，于是尼禄注意到他有一双漂亮的手臂。  
他总是被长裙裹得紧紧，尼禄起初认为他是以这身衣服宣誓他的守贞和忠诚。但当他看到那双手臂上繁复美丽的纹身的时候便有点儿推翻了自己的猜想。V注意到他的视线，并不避讳自己的纹身。他将水灌上，花朵重新码放好，他对尼禄说，没关系，我去换一身就好了。  
那晚他穿着又一件相似的黑色长裙和尼禄吃完饭。尼禄不可避免地想象着那袖管下面包裹的手臂。他觉得自己有些奇怪，可那些图案在他脑海中挥之不去，一如他继母原本神秘的身影。  
你怎么了?V问，你不喜欢吃这些？  
尼禄摇头，不是的。  
你要吃点水果吗？V推给他一盏切片的苹果。尼禄又摇头。V只好拿起一片。  
晚餐即使在维吉尔走后，菜谱也保持着维吉尔喜欢的样式。V在胃口上也和他的丈夫保持一致，甚至一样喜欢吃烂熟的果实。他张开嘴，牙齿划破红色的果皮，咬下一小口，苹果太熟便软如泥。V只是含着便吞下去，尼禄感觉有一点儿自己被他吞掉了。他推开餐盘，硬邦邦地说我吃完了。然后跑进自己的房间里。  
他不应该这样。尼禄想，他不是一个下流的登徒子，却总是不经意地对继母的小动作多想。他在信中委婉地抱怨希望远离V。维吉尔返信，只以为他还不能接受一个新的母亲。父亲字体婉丽，语气却不容迟疑。于是他只能小心翼翼地和V相处。  
V对他的疏离浑然不觉，似乎和维吉尔一样只以为他无法接受自己。这让尼禄有更多的罪恶感。大多数时候他们坐在窗边和桌前看书，以往维吉尔为尼禄念诗句，现在这项工作由V代劳。他在舌尖蹦出一个个字词，抑扬顿挫让尼禄恨不得跑出房去好不再听见那声音。尼禄没法集中注意力，半天翻了一页纸，抬头看到V站在他面前。不知何时从窗边到桌前，像凭空出现。  
尼禄，你不专心。V微微蹙眉，像父亲那样教训他，阅读时应当平心静气。  
知道了。尼禄烦闷地丢下书本。更像是一个叛逆的孩子，他绕过V出门离去。留下V一个人在房间里。  
他又给维吉尔写信，信里说他抱歉总是让继母为难。又央求维吉尔下一次出远门时将他一起带走。他不能说明真正的原因，只是一遍一遍找着各种各样的借口。维吉尔依旧发回一封封繁复美丽的信，通篇只有拒绝。甚至警示下一次他回家时最好看到尼禄和V相处得像一对真正的母子。  
尼禄在餐桌边读完，信纸揉皱，V突然走到他身边问他写了什么。  
没有。尼禄直接推开餐盘上楼去。他又一次在餐桌上甩脸色给V。  
到晚上的时候V打开他房间的门，站在窗户照进来仅有一片的月光里。V问他到底怎么回事，为什么这么排斥自己。尼禄没有说话，只是半天打量着他一身黑色的长裙。他按捺不住，最后终于问，你的手臂是怎么回事？V愣了一下，随后说，不止手臂上有。然后。  
那身裙子落下来了。  
他的继母穿戴如纯洁的修女，剥去那身黑色的皮以后却一丝不挂。整片整片纹身也不能掩盖他赤裸的身躯。他干净无垢，毛发淡疏，尼禄看出他是一个全须全尾的男人，却恐怖如情色的女妖。他转了一圈，给尼禄看所有的纹身，然后叫他的名字，尼禄。  
那是引诱还是侵占已经没有人能澄清。尼禄抓住他的继母和他一起裹在自己的被子里。他从未染指过任何人，连自渎也是少许。他不得要领，但他的继母却也显得缺乏经验。尼禄攥着自己的性器捅了几下，总是在V的臀缝见滑出去。他的继母在他耳边哄他，要他慢慢来。  
他一点一点开拓V的身体，直到V因为痛苦而皱紧眉头。V发出轻微的哼鸣，尼禄握住他的手臂。那纹身图案在他手下仿佛血管一般有了生命力。V来拥抱他，手指插进他的头发里，哄孩子似的梳理着。尼禄在他身上尝到无可比拟的欢愉。他感到恐怖又欢快。抓住V更深地挞伐。妈咪，他故意叫道，手掌抓住V窄瘦的胸脯，你那样瘦弱，要怎么哺育孩子？他问，妈咪，你嫁给我父亲，是为着他，还是为着我？  
妈咪，妈咪。他不停地叫道，以这称呼提醒V所有的事实。一种双向的惩罚。V不说话，只是拥抱他，在他耳边发出动人的喘息和抽泣。高潮来的时候尼禄天旋地转，某种感觉让他熟悉，他恍惚想起维吉尔，于是他推开V。  
V不解，但尼禄只是吻了吻他，说对不起。然后V抱着他，摇摇头。  
尼禄待到V呼吸均匀很久，才从他怀抱里起身。他额头微汗。推开门。  
他跑出房间，乱走，来到书房。他坐下来，桌子上摆着维吉尔和V的通信。他忍不住拆开偷看，父亲的字依旧繁复美丽，像写给他的那样。从回信看来，V经常劝说维吉尔不要对尼禄生气，亦对他们三人的相处有乐观的耐心。尼禄生出愧疚，他开始后悔怎么会和继母胡天胡地，他觉得那一刻被摄取了心魂。那不是他了。  
他折起信笺，却看到桌子边上摊开半页纸，V记了家里的账。尼禄把那张纸拿过来，鬼使神差的嗅闻，除却纤维和墨水的味道以外似乎还有V的气息。他将自己拉离那张纸。  
突然他停住。V的字迹繁复美丽，下面还有他的签名，独有一个字母，起始和末端都打着漂亮的卷。尼禄拿起维吉尔的回信。放在灯光下，两种字体并在一起，严丝合缝，每一笔弯折，每一个标点都如出一辙。  
尼禄慌乱地翻来覆去维吉尔的信，纸没有错，维吉尔每次出去都会在那边呆很久，这纸是那里的特产，家这边买不到。还有，尼禄落下一滴冷汗，纵使字迹可以模仿，如何解释相同的饮食喜好，如何解释相同的体态，如何解释念诵诗句时如出一辙的起伏和音调。他恐怖地想到为何在高潮时他恍惚想到维吉尔——某个瞬间V给他的感觉，不是与母性和家长相关，仅仅是作为类似于维吉尔的这个人，那一瞬间仿佛正看着尼禄。  
他抬头，V不知何时已经在灯边。沉默地望着尼禄。他赤身裸体，垂着好看的手臂。  
你到底是谁！尼禄握紧拳头，我父亲还活着吗？你……你是他吗？  
我是他吗？V若有所思。那双绿色的眼睛看着尼禄，一点没有人的活气。  
你可以说我是他。  
或者说，我诞生自他。  
但他出了点小差错，他没预料到会出点小差错。  
我已然不是他，也不再是我。  
来我身边，尼禄，无论如何，现在你已是吾子。  
我-愿-令-你-通-晓-万-物。  
V紧闭着嘴，尼禄却听到不可辨认的声音传来。在V落下最后一个音节的时候他突然理解了所有语句。他终于意识到那些声音从何而来：纹身呀，它们张开口和眼睛，附着在V的身躯，还有那双漂亮的手臂。  
END


	2. 续篇《眼睛》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猎奇注意

维吉尔收到来信。尼禄写他和继母已无龃龉，请父亲大人放下心来专注事务无需挂念家里。字里行间那孩子都显得喜悦，维吉尔深谙尼禄个性，只当V已经将尼禄收拾妥当。折起信件便不再留意。  
三天后他返家，新妻和儿子迎接他。尼禄精神焕发，容光异常，见到他竟然主动给他一个拥抱。维吉尔倒是没见过儿子这番光景。V依旧裹一身长裙，见到他沉默不语。你们相处融洽，我很舒心。维吉尔道。  
是了，尼禄怪异地笑笑，V很好。  
晚餐照旧。尼禄问这次他停留多久。明天中午就走，维吉尔说，跟但丁说好了他会接我一同出发。V把破开的苹果推给维吉尔，维吉尔扫了一眼，捏起其中一片，这里烂掉了。  
尼禄接过，用叉子挖掉烂了的部分然后把苹果片塞进口中。看来你的饮食健康了很多。维吉尔道。  
不能浪费，尼禄咀嚼着说，是吧V？  
晚饭后尼禄便钻进自己房里不再出来，维吉尔到书房看V记录的账，又写几份文书交代工作事宜。直至夜色深浓，维吉尔方对V说，去房间吧。  
V跟在维吉尔身后进门落锁，维吉尔坐下问，还是一样么？  
V点头。维吉尔过去卷起他的袖子，V手臂莹白，光滑无痕。  
我会想办法帮你解决这问题，维吉尔说，分离时无有魔力也正常，原本是可以通过收集再取的，但为什么你一直都没能再获取力量…  
这身体太虚弱了，难怪您要将它分离出来。V笑了笑。维吉尔难得有些心虚，又问，你告诉那孩子了么，你的真身？  
V乖巧地摇头，没有，他只以为我是您一时荒唐带回来的麻烦。V说，他要知道您是我的本源怕是会吓得只说脏话。  
您想保护您唯一的儿子，我知道的。V对维吉尔笑笑，他最好还是远离那一切。您和但丁操心就已经够了。  
一则最好还是尽量让那孩子普通的活下去，二则令你以女形示人也是为了…为了便于我隐藏身份，V说，劳您费心。  
是，维吉尔思索片刻，又问V，你是否有些不同了？  
V眨眼，您说什么？  
维吉尔摇摇头，说睡吧。  
自归家维吉尔一直觉得某处不对劲，但无暇多顾。舟车劳顿令他很快睡去。只是临到半夜，他毫无征兆地醒转过来，身边被窝空荡，V竟不在房内。  
V？维吉尔叫了一声，无人响应。他本能地带上爱刀，轻手轻脚开门，锁被打开了。尼禄房间门留着一条缝，细碎声响传来，维吉尔走近，从那缝隙里望进去。  
他的半身坐在他儿子的性器上起伏，月光将那侧脸和碧绿色眼睛照亮。尼禄捧着V瘦削的身躯，拉扯他的睡衣。  
V低下头和尼禄接吻。在交换气息的空隙漏出一两声餍足的呻吟。妈咪，别那样大声，尼禄怪声怪气地道，父亲会被你吵醒的。  
尼禄，V近乎抽泣，别再折磨我，满足我，求你。  
尼禄扯开V的睡衣，那衣裳还挂在他身上，尼禄把脸凑到他胸前啃咬乳头，真跟小婴儿索取奶水似的。妈咪，为什么这里什么的都没有，尼禄问，哦，是了，这里也什么都没有。  
他将手按在V腹部，那里突起一块，被尼禄顶出形状。让你受孕好么？让你盈满奶水好么？让你怀着我们的宝宝，还要对父亲说是他的种好么？尼禄啃咬着V的胸膛，妈咪，我好饿，你不应该喂饱我么？我好饿。我吃不饱妈咪。  
尼禄在V臀间进出，V头发汗湿，撩起别到耳边。他又深吻尼禄。待到尼禄咬他的嘴唇，V推开尼禄，现在还不行。  
尼禄急不可耐，我现在就想要。身下干V更深更用力。V颤抖着身体，再等等。  
尼禄抓住V抱紧，V叫尼禄，声音嘶哑。他高潮在尼禄怀抱中，然后又皱起眉头。从表情便可知道他被尼禄灌满。  
V稳定身体，又听到尼禄问，现在能给我了么？妈咪？  
维吉尔看到V解下睡衣，那背影完全展露在他面前。他印象里自V诞生那天起这身躯就光洁无痕。但现在他分明看到V身上遍布恶魔的图形。他意识到他被自己的碎片愚弄了，V究竟何时能足以隐藏自己的魔力——还骗过了老练的维吉尔？  
尼禄！维吉尔推门而入，离他远点——  
吃吧。  
维吉尔还未走过去便停住了。V展开双臂，似乎要拥抱尼禄。然后一只手从他胸膛横亘而出。尼禄撕开他身体，从里面掏出一团血肉。  
那心脏跳动着，活跃的，温热的。本应只有血肉的颜色。可月光下维吉尔分明看到血管一般贴合在上面的一丝不祥而鲜亮的绿色。它不可名状地流动。尼禄捧住它，喂进自己嘴里。甘美如果啃咬苹果。  
尼禄。维吉尔叫道。他站在原地，不知为何无法动弹。尼禄将那颗心吞食完毕，仍觉未够，俯下身埋进V胸口的血洞，不多时他抬起头，终于意识到床前维吉尔的存在一样。  
\- 爸？  
尼禄发出怪异的声响，维吉尔头一次听到这语言。他甚至没有张嘴，声音来自胸腔的共振。V躺在床上不知死活，倒着注视维吉尔，突然那脸上对维吉尔露出一个微笑。  
尼禄，离开那里，维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，锋刃对准尼禄方向。尼禄却若有所思。房间里响起两种意味不明的声音。  
-你吃饱了？  
-是-的，谢-谢-母-亲。  
-感觉怎样？  
-我-在-灼-烧。我-很-喜-欢。我-该-如-何-做？  
-吾子，你已有答案。  
尼禄！  
维吉尔冲向床前，但再一次他停止。光芒流溢整个房间，亮堂如同白昼。片刻过后维吉尔睁开眼。看到尼禄站在他面前。他的儿子，那白发的年轻人，身体已遍覆蓝色的鳞片，双翅在身后蜷缩片刻便舒展开来。他怀抱V空洞的身体，又吮了一口那血肉。维吉尔向后退了一步。他终于还是没能让尼禄躲避血脉的诅咒。但……维吉尔突然发觉不对，他看着尼禄的眼睛，他知晓尼禄，那双眼睛纵使魔化也应当是金色。  
尼禄，维吉尔只能问，V对你做了什么？  
尼禄睁着双眼，在他怀抱里，V的头在躯干上转动，对着维吉尔笑。尼禄的眼睛同V一样，通透闪烁，绿光荧荧。  
end


End file.
